Saving Grace
by Amber Rollins Ambrose
Summary: Amber's life turns upside down when she begins dating Randy. She also develops feelings with a certain Lunatic Fringe. Will Amber be able to get away or will she be stuck with Randy forever? Dean/OC Warning: Language, Abuse, Rape, Sexual Content in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1: Meeting

**All right here is a new story I'm writing. Hope everyone enjoys it. :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own WWE or any of the talent. I only own my OC and my plot.**

I had just finished my match with Aksana and I was heading to the locker room to change out of my outfit. I had been on a roll lately and hopefully I would get a chance for the Divas Championship.

But for now, I just wanted to go back to the hotel and rest. I texted my best friend, Summer to let her know that I was on my way back to the locker room. While I was at, I decided to check my twitter to see about any new tweets. I enjoyed seeing what my fans had to say, even the ones that didn't like me.

I wasn't watching where I was going, and I ran smack dab right into someone, literally.

"Dammit Watch where the hell you're going!" Someone yelled. I looked up and saw one of the most sexiest guys I have ever seen. He had sandy brown hair that was gelled back. He also had the prettiest blue eyes I had ever seen. Obviously, he was taller than me considering I'm only 5'6". Of course, I knew who he was since his team has been one of the most dominant teams the WWE has had in a long time.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention..." I said trying to be polite. After all, I knew this guys reputation of being unstable and I didn't want to get on his bad side. I just wanted to keep to myself.

"You better be sorry. I don't need to be late because some dumb girl can't watch where the hell she is going." Dean Ambrose said angrily and all the charm that I liked about him, just went down the drain.

"Excuse me! How dare you insult me when you don't know shit about me?! I said I was sorry so you don't need to cock a fuckin' attitude with me!" I yelled at him angrily. He was not gonna get away with that.

"I can do whatever the fuck I want and you better watch yourself, you don't know who you're messing with." Dean shot back, getting into my face. I could feel my blood getting hotter in anger.

"I don't care who you are, you don't fuckin' disrespect me and expect to get away with it. I don't care if you are a member of The Shield, or if you're the damn United States Champion, I will kick your ass! I've done it before with other disrespectful pieces of shit, so don't try me!" I yelled right back, not backing down. He didn't scare me at all. All of a sudden, I heard Dean chuckle...he actually chuckled? I didn't see anything funny about this and he better not be making fun of me because I will kick his ass.

"I like you, sweetheart. Especially that foul mouth of yours. Really turns me on." Dean said while smirking. I felt myself blush at that. Oh hell no, that ain't gonna happen.

"Well, I don't like you and don't call me sweetheart. My name is Amber and you better not forget it." I said angrily while walking away. I seriously did not like that guy. He just rubbed me the wrong way.

I arrived back at the locker room and changed into my regular clothes, still pissed off.

"Hey, you okay?" Summer asked, walking up to me.

"Hell no. I'm majorly pissed off." I said angrily, throwing my stuff in the bag, not caring about being tidy.

"What happened? I mean, you didn't lose the match but you show up mad at the world." Summer said noticing the obvious. I sighed.

"I accidentally ran into Dean Ambrose...literally." I said the first thing of the situation.

"What?! I'm surprised you didn't get beat down." Summer said shocked. I shrugged.

"Well, after secretly admiring for a moment, I apologized to him saying that I didn't mean to. Well, he decides to flip out and insult me, so I got angry and yelled at him. We had a yelling match briefly and then he said something very disturbing." I explained, not wanting to deeper.

"Okay, what?" Summer asked.

"He told me that my foul mouth turned him on. I swear, I just wanted to punch him right in the mouth." I said angrily. All of a sudden, Summer burst out laughing.

"It's not funny! That man was asking for it." I said looking at her like she was crazy.

"I'm sorry. It's just the situation that's funny. I think you two would be perfect for each other." She said still giggling.

"Oh please. I want a man who will respect and not throw insults at me. Ambrose is not perfect for me." I said while shaking my head. To be honest, I had a crush on someone, even though Summer knew who it was, she didn't think that he was good for me. I couldn't figure out why because he was a sweet guy and he was nice to me.

"You never know. Things can happen." Summer said. I shook my head.

"I don't think so." I said while sitting down. We talked for a while and watched Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns of The Shield, defeat The Usos, which kind of wasn't surprising, they had been dominant, even though they had their loss'. Afterward, we packed the rest of our stuff and started heading to our rental to head to the hotel.

"Hey Amber." Someone said. I blushed hearing his voice. I turned and smiled.

"Hey Randy. How are ya?" I asked while still smiling.

"Pretty good, just getting ready to leave, you?" Randy asked.

"About the same." I said leaving out the Dean part. I didn't want Randy to waste his time on that jackass.

"That's good. So, I was wondering if you would have dinner with me this weekend?" Randy asked and I blushed.

"Randy, are you asking me out?" I asked shocked. He nodded.

"That's right. So, will you?" Randy asked. I smiled and nodded.

"Of course, Randy. I would love too." I answered.

"Great. I'll see you Saturday, at 7?" Randy asked. I nodded once more. Randy smiled before leaving. Wow, I could not believe that Randy had asked me out on a date. I couldn't wait. For a minute there, I felt like someone was watching me but I ignored it and went to catch up with Summer and head to the hotel, telling Summer what had happened.

_**Dean's POV**_

I was heading toward the hall where The Shield would be heading out. I was already running a little bit late since our match would be right after a Divas match and a promo. I was walking past a corner when I felt someone run into me.

"Dammit! Watch where the hell you're going!" I yelled aggrivated. I didn't need to be any more late than I already was. I looked at the person annoyed until I saw it was a sexy woman standing there. She had shoulder length black hair and chocolate brown eyes. She also had a perfect figure, the right curves and the right sized breasts. What I wouldn't give to have her under me.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention..." She said and that suddenly brought me back to reality.

"You better be sorry. I don't need to be late because some dumb girl can't watch where the hell she is going." I said angrily. I didn't care if this girl was sexy or not. She's gonna cause me to be late.

"Excuse me! How dare you insult me when you don't know shit about me?! I said I was sorry so you don't need to cock a fuckin' attitude with me!" She suddenly yelled. What the fuck? Did she know who I was and what I'm a part of? Or did she not care? Time to find out.

"I can do whatever the fuck I want and you better watch yourself, you don't know who you're messing with." I shot back at her. When she asked who, I would tell her and she would back down without a fight and stay the fuck away from me, which was nothing new. Although, I wouldn't deny that I would be disappointed because I wanted her. I wanted to fuck her until she was screaming out my name.

"I don't care who you are, you don't fuckin' disrespect me and expect to get away with it. I don't care if you are a member of The Shield, or if you're the damn United States Champion, I will kick your ass! I've done it before with other disrespectful pieces of shit, so don't try me!" She yelled once more. Damn! This girl's got a pretty foul mouth, it's actually turning me on right now. I like this girl, she was gonna be fun to mess with for a while. I then let out the chuckle I had been holding back. I looked at her face and I could see the confusion on her face.

"I like you, sweetheart. Especially that foul mouth of yours. Really turns me on." I said while smirking. It was the truth after all. I could see the blush on her face at my statement. I got her.

She then gave me a pissed off look and said, "Well, I don't like you and don't call me sweetheart. My name is Amber and you better not forget it." She then began walking off. Oh trust me, I won't be forgetting your name, Amber. I admired her as she walked away. I couldn't help but look at her ass before smirking and walking off to meet the guys.

I soon arrived and saw Seth and Roman giving me pissed off looks.

"Where the hell were you? It's almost time for our match!" Seth said angrily. I shrugged.

"I was around, just lost track of the time." I answered but I was still smirking.

"What's got you all smiles?" Roman asked. My smirk got bigger.

"This sexy chick literally ran into me on the way here. Literally, that girl has got the sexiest foul mouth ever." I gloated.

"You and your dirty talk fetish, I swear. Sometimes I wonder how much of an animal you are." Seth said shaking his head.

"Hey, I like my women feisty and she is definitely a feisty one." I said shrugging it off. It was the truth.

"Who was it?" Roman asked.

"Her names Amber. I didn't get her last name." I answered.

"Are you kidding me right now? You would go after the Diva that won't give it up to anyone. I've heard that every guy who asked her out because they wanted to get into her pants, were shot down instantly. She's not just gonna let you fuck her, Dean." Seth said while looking at me like I was crazy.

"Well, I'll be the first to get her. It'll be a fun challenge." I said while smirking. Seth rolled his eyes.

"Great, now we got to deal with a in-heat Ambrose." Seth said. I chuckled at that. We then got ready and headed out when we heard our music.

Of course, as usual, Seth and Roman had beaten The Usos. We had taken off our Shield gear and changed into regular clothes. I went on ahead so I could wait in our rental. Of course, I had been thinking about Amber and her sexy body, until, ironically, I saw her walking with another Diva and talking. I was about to walk up to her to mess with her, when I saw Randy Orton walk up to her. I leaned against the wall and listened.

"So, I was wondering if you would have dinner with me this weekend?" I heard Orton ask. No way in hell would she let him take her out. He's not right for her! She better say no! Sadly, that did not happen...

"Of course, Randy. I would love too." She said while smiling. Dammit! Why do the women fall for this son of a bitch. He's nothing but a piece of trash and he doesn't give a fuck about anyone but himself. I should know, I'm one of those people. I then listened to them finish up the conversation before she looked in my direction. I hid some more so she couldn't see me. She then shrugged and left to catch up with her friend.

Once she was gone, I slammed my fist against the wall in anger. Like hell Orton is gonna get her before me. I wanted her and I would have her, even if I have to take out Orton. Once I was able to calm down, I left and headed to our rental, thinking about how I would get Amber under me.

**And that's the end. Please Read and Review and let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2: Date with Randy

**And here is the next chapter.**

**Thanks to AmbroseBabe87, alibob687, Wolfgirl2013, and Zombie450AriesBournePrincess for the awesome reviews.**

**And thanks to everyone who has favorited and followed this story. It means a lot to me!**

**You guys are awesome.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own WWE or its talent. I only own Amber and the plot. Enjoy!**

**Warnings: None except language**

Summer and I headed to Philadelphia for Money in the Bank this Sunday. Even though I didn't have a match, I would still go there and hang out with Summer and to cheer Randy on since he was in the WWE Championship Money in the Bank. But first, I had to pick out what to wear since Randy was taking me out to dinner tonight. I went through all of my outfits but I couldn't find anything decent.

"Summer!" I said annoyed. Luckily for us, we were the same size.

"What is it?" Summer asked coming in.

"Do you have anything fancy to wear? All my clothes are crap." I said while sitting on the bed.

"Your clothes are not crap." Summer said walking over to where my strewn clothes were. She looked them over before picking a long sleeved back shirt and some blue jeans. She then went through my accessories and pulled out a belt that went around my waist and some of my bracelets. She grabbed my black boots and set them down. "There, now you have something to wear." She said with smirk. I rolled my eyes.

"Thanks but you don't need to be smug about it." I said jokingly before getting ready. I took a shower and began changing into my outfit for the night. God, I hope I looked good enough. I never thought Randy Orton would ask me out on a date of all people, especially when he could have any woman on the roster. I then began brushing out my hair. I then applied a little make-up and I was soon ready to go.

I walked into the living room area where Summer was and she smiled when she saw me.

"Damn, girl. You look sexy." Summer said and I laughed.

"Thanks. I just hope Randy thinks so." I said nervous.

"He should. And if he doesn't, I will slap him for you." Summer said. I laughed.

"Thanks." I said sitting down with her and watching TV until I heard a knock on the door. I got up and walked to the door and opened it, smiling when I saw Randy standing there, looking handsome as always.

"Wow, you look amazing." Randy said. I smiled and blushed.

"Thanks. You look handsome yourself." I said while smiling. Randy smirked.

"So, shall we go?" Randy asked. I nodded and followed him, closing the door behind me.

The drive to the restaurant was quiet but I didn't mind it, it was a pretty comfortable silence. We arrived at the restaurant and walked inside. We were seated and I started off just getting a sweet tea and Randy got some champagne.

"So, how has your day been?" Randy asked.

"Pretty quiet. Nothing to interesting. What about yours?" I asked taking a sip of my drink.

"About the same. I just spent time talking my daughter on the phone." Randy said. I smiled at that.

"That's adorable." I said.

"Yeah, what about you? Any kids?" Randy asked. I held my hand stomach but I shook my head.

"Nope. Never had any. I wouldn't mind having kids one day though." I said smiling fondly. I then thought about my past but quickly dismissed it. I couldn't dwell on the past and what could have been.

"I bet. I think that's almost every woman's dream, right?" Randy asked smiling. I nodded a little.

"Probably." I said. The waitor soon came back and we ordered our food. Randy got a steak and fries, while I ordered the chicken parmesian. We then talked some more and ate. We decided to get to know each other a little bit and then headed on back to the hotel since we had a busy day tomorrow.

We arrived back at the hotel and went inside. "Well, I'm going this way." Randy said pointing to the opposite hall. I nodded.

"Okay. Thank you, I had an amazing time with you." I said while smiling.

"Me too. Hope we can do it again next week, if you want too." Randy said and I nodded.

"I would love too." I said while smiling. Randy then leaned down and kissed me on the lips. I was shocked but I kissed back.

_**Dean's POV**_

I decided to head out and go to a bar and probably find a ringrat to lay. Of course, I still thought about Amber which isn't like me at all. I wanted her so bad and dominate her and make her mine. Nobody would be allowed to touch her...What the hell? I shouldn't be thinking like that. All I wanted to do was fuck her and move on.

I arrived in the lobby and looked and my eyes widened with what I saw. I saw Amber standing in the lobby with Orton and kissing him. I glared at the scene and banged my fist into the wall.

How dare that bastard touch her and kiss her? She was mine! Of course, I was equally mad at Amber since she had audicity to let him touch her. I watched as Randy walked away and Amber began to walk towards my way. Damn, she looked so sexy and her jeans complimented her figure. Once she was close enough I decided to mess with her.

"Hey Amber. Don't you look sexy tonight?" I said while smirking. She looked at me and glared.

"What the fuck do you want?" She asked glaring at me. Damn, I love her foul mouth.

"What? I just wanted to say hi. Is that so wrong?" I asked keeping my smirk.

"Yeah it is. I told you that I didn't like you so you need to leave me alone." She said seriously.

"Nope. It's fun messing with you." I said walking up to her.

"You are a sick bastard. You know that." She said angrily.

"Oh trust me, I know. But you wanna know what else?" I asked leaning close to her.

"No, all I want is for you to leave me the fuck alone." She said. I could tell she was getting annoyed but I didn't care.

I leaned in close to her ear and said, "I imagine you under me and me fucking you so hard, you're screaming my name." She quickly stepped back and glared.

"You can forget it, Ambrose. Stay the fuck away from me before I punch you in your fucking mouth." She said and walked away once more. I snickered and left to head to the club. That was definitely fun.

**And that's the end. Hope everyone has enjoyed this. Please Read and Review and let me know what you think. See you next chapter. :D**


	3. Chapter 3: Arguments Galore

**Here is chapter 3 everyone.**

**AmbroseBabe87: Thanks a lot! Yeah, I enjoy writing these scenes with Dean. They get so fun to do. And I'm glad you're enjoying it.**

**Zombie450AriesBournePrincess: Yes he is hooked on Amber. And all will be revealed when the time is right. Glad you liked it.**

**alibob687: Thank you. Don't worry, I love this side of Dean myself. And here is the next chapter ya.**

**Wolfgirl2013: Thank you!**

**The disclaimer is pretty much still the same. I only own Amber and the plot.**

**Warnings: None, just language**

It was the day of Money in the Bank, Summer and I arrived at the arena and headed to the Divas locker room. I just stayed in my regular clothes while Summer got dressed. I was gonna hang out with Nikki Bella while we watched the show.

"So, are you gonna root for Randy tonight?" Summer asked.

"Totally, although I'll be cheering for Fandango as well. I'll be happy with anyone winning that match except for Dean Ambrose." I said annoyed, thinking about what Ambrose said last night. Summer laughed.

"Of course you would. But Dean must be interested in you if he's always talking to you." Summer said. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, he might be interested in getting into my pants but it's not gonna work. I don't care how hot he is." I said before I realized what I said.

"Oh, is someone interested in Mr. Ambrose?" Summer said teasingly.

"No!" I said quickly. Oh damn, now I sound defensive.

"Oh really?" Summer asked while smirking and not convinced.

"Really, Summer. Sure, I can admit that Dean is hot and sexy, and has pretty eyes and a sexy smirk." I said and then shook my head. "But there is no way I'm interested in him. He's too much of a player."

"If you say so." Summer said.

We watched as the pre-show showed The Shield retaining their titles. Later on in the show, it was time for Summer to go and meet up with Fandango and head out to the ring. I decided to walk with her to the guerilla. We walked up to Fandango.

"Hey Fandango. Good luck in your match tonight." I said while smiling.

"Thanks a lot, Amber." Fandango said. I nodded and told Summer bye before beginning to walk away. Luckily, I didn't have to worry about Ambrose since he would be coming from another section of the building, since he comes from the audience. I headed to catering and saw Nikki and Brie.

"Hey girls." I said while smiling.

"Hey Amber." They both said while smiling.

"Soo, what's going on?" I asked them making conversation.

"Nothing much, just rooting for our men." Brie answered.

"So, what about you? I saw you and Randy kissing last night." Nikki said looking at me.

"Oh, he took me out to dinner last night. It was so amazing. He was such a gentleman." I said while smiling.

"Wow, that's good. You need a good man in your life." Brie said. I nodded.

"I know I do, but it's hard. Half of the guys here only ask me out so they get sex from me. Which, isn't gonna happen." I said while sighing. Nikki nodded as we continued watching the show.

Ambrose had almost won the match when Roman and Seth interfered but he couldn't get the briefcase. Cody then almost grabbed it before Damien stabbed his friend in back and won the briefcase. Okay, I forgot to mention that I didn't want Sandow winning it neither because he such an ass. He also continuously insults me, calling me unsophisticated and a slut because of where I grew up. Jeez, it wasn't my fault that I lived in a crappy neighborhood growing up.

John Cena ended up retaining his WWE Championship and it was now time for the WWE Championship Money in the Bank All Star match. It was so cool to see Rob Van Dam come back after a long time. I cheered Randy on in the entire match, and happily he ended up winning. I was so happy.

"Well, I'm gonna congratulate my man." I said while smiling and standing up, heading to the guerilla. I soon arrived and saw Randy walk through. I walked up to him and hugged him, "Congrats on your win, Randy."

"Thanks. But I deserve more than a hug." Randy said. I laughed and kissed him on the lips. He kissed back instantly before deeping it. I pulled away before it got to deep. I mean, I like Randy...a lot. But I'm not ready for the next step and I honestly didn't know if I was ever going to be. That's why I hardly dated and when I did, I would be the one to end it before it got serious.

"So, Mr. Money in the Bank, what are your plans tonight?" I asked as we walked.

"I was thinking we could go out to the bar tonight. A lot of Superstars and Divas are gonna be there." Randy said. I nodded.

"Sure, sounds fun. I'll meet you there since I came here with Summer." I said while smiling.

"Sure. I'll see you later." He said before kissing me on the cheek and leaving. I could have sworn I saw a frown there for a minute but I shrugged it off and headed back to the Divas locker room and waited on Summer to finish dressing.

xOx

Once she was done, we headed straight for the bar that everyone was meeting at. We met up with Brie, Nikki, Cameron, Naomi, Alicia, Layla, and Eva, and began socializing. I just stuck to drinking water since I don't drink. I noticed that Eva hadn't gotten a drink neither so I guess she doesn't drink either.

They began talking about their guys. That's when I decided to head to the bar. Even though I have a guy now, I wasn't ready to announce anything yet.

"Hey beautiful." I smiled when I saw Randy look up at me.

"Hey yourself." I said sipping from my water.

"I'm surprised you don't have a beer or something." Randy said. I shook my head.

"I don't drink. Never have, never will." I said while shrugging.

"So, technically you're straight edge like Punk, huh?" Randy asked chuckling.

"Damn straight." I said proudly. It was definitely true. We talked for a little bit before Randy left and went to hang out with his friends. I sighed a little. I mean, I was happy to be here but I thought Randy wanted to spend some more time with me since we were just getting together. After all, he was the one who invited me. Oh well...I'll probably end up going back to the hotel by myself.

"You look like you're having fun?" I heard a deep throaty voice that I knew too well. I groaned.

"What do you want?" I asked annoyed as I looked and saw Dean sitting next to me.

"Just wanted to talk and don't worry, I plan on being civil today. Just needed a good conversation." Dean said. I looked at him shocked. He seriously wasn't gonna harrass me tonight?

"Are you sick or something because you are not acting like your usual sick perverted self." I said pretending to check his temperature by placing my hand on his forehead.

"I am positive I'm not sick. I'm not always a sick and perverted man." Dean said while winking. I laughed a little. What the hell? I wasn't supposed to be laughing. I should be glaring at him and cussing him out for even coming near me. But it feels like Dean's been giving me more attention than Randy has. I mean, I'm not big on gaining attention but it just felt that way.

"Color me surprised. Since all you've done to me is be a sick and perverted man." I said while smirking back.

"Hmm true. But who could blame me? You're sexy and hot and every man wants you." Dean said while leaning back and looking at me. I looked at him surprised.

"I'm not either of those. I'm not sexy or hot. Just a girl who loves to wrestle." I said nonchalantly.

"Yeah you are. Trust me, if you weren't sexy or hot, I wouldn't have been wasting my time talking to you." Dean said and I glared. That was more like it.

"Oh, so you're only talking to me because I'm sexy and hot. Is my looks that important?" I asked while frowning. Dean looked at me shocked for a moment.

"No, that's not what I meant." Dean said. I shook my head.

"Forget Ambrose. I admit, you had me there for a minute. I actually thought you were different but you proved me wrong. I'm outta here. Have a nice night." I said angrily before getting up and putting my money on the counter and left.

"Amber, wait!" Dean said grabbing my wrist. At that instant, I felt a jolt of electricity go up my arm. I shook my head and yanked my arm away.

"Forget it Ambrose. Don't you ever come near me again." I said while walking out of the bar. I got into the rental and asked Summer if she could get a ride with someone else.

**Sure. What happened? - Summer**

**Dean fucking Ambrose, is what happened. I'll tell you later. - Amber**

**All right. See you later. - Summer**

I sighed and started up the car and headed back to the hotel. I arrived in the hotel parking lot and just sat in the car. I hadn't realized I'd been crying until I wiped my eyes. Dammit! Why was I so upset? I should have known that Dean would do this to me. I should have known he was pretending to be nice! But it still hurt. I calmed myself and headed into the hotel and stayed in Summer and I's room, thinking about what happened.

**Dean's POV**

Dammit! I can't believe what I said to her! Why did I let that slip? We were finally having a civil talk and I had to go and run my mouth. Why the hell did I care anyway? I just wanted to have sex with her...dammit, I need to stop lying to myself. I wanted her to be mine and mine only. I looked at my hand and remembered when I grabbed her wrist. I felt a huge spark there and I knew that right then and there, I needed her in my life.

But I was scared shitless right now. Relationships had never been my strong suit. It was always fuck 'em and leave 'em. But now I wanted something more with Amber. She was different. She wasn't like all these other girls who would cower away when I yell at them and tell them who I was before they scrambled away.

"Hey Ambrose!" I heard. I turned and saw that motherfucker, Randy Orton, walk up to me with a sneer look.

"What the fuck do you want, Orton?" I asked nonchalantly. I didn't care what he had to say. Finding Amber was more important right now.

"Stay away from Amber. She's mine and not some low life scumbag is gonna have her. She's too good for you." Randy said. I smirked. Please. Like that's gonna hurt my feelings.

"She's way too good for someone like you too, Orton. You don't deserve her either because you could care less about her. All you wanna do is get into her pants." I said. It was true. I could read Orton like a book. He didn't love her.

"You better watch your mouth, Ambrose." Randy said. I smirked.

"Like you scare me, Orton. Now be a good boy and get the fuck away from me." I said smirking still. All of a sudden, I felt a punch hit right in the face. I glared at him and stood up.

"You asked for it Ambrose." Orton said. I stood there and smirked.

"Then come and get me...if you have the balls." I smirked. Orton glared at me murderously before launching at me. We ended up having a huge fight in the bar. Eventually, people began pulling us away from each other.

"I want you two out of my bar now." The bartender ordered. Seth and Roman dragged me out of the bar and got into our rental before heading back to the hotel.

"Dammit, what the hell happened, Dean?" Seth asked while looking at me through the rearview mirror. I shrugged.

"I don't know. I just told Randy to get the fuck away from me and he punched me." I answered looking out the window.

"And what would have caused Orton to punch you?" Roman asked.

"Tch, because I was having a conversation with Amber." I said annoyed.

"Are you serious right now?! Dean, she's taken now. Leave her alone." Seth said while frowning. I glared.

"No, I won't. She's not some child that has to do what Randy says. She's a grown ass woman and besides, he doesn't love her anyway. He just wants to fuck her and leave her." I said.

"Like you?" Seth asked. I tensed at that.

"Yeah..." I answered going quiet.

**Seth's POV**

When Dean told us what happened, I became pissed. Why would Dean go after a woman that was already taken and by Randy Orton, no less? He then explained about Randy not loving her and just wanting to use her.

"Like you?" I asked looking at him through the rearview mirror. I saw him tense at that. Hmm, interesting...

"Yeah..." I heard him say lowly. Something was up. I could tell. Dean wouldn't go all quiet when we ask him about using a girl and then leaving them. That wasn't his style so his feelings for Amber must be deeper than what he's telling us. I didn't push though because I knew how he could be. We just drove back to the hotel and get some rest for tomorrow.

**Amber's POV**

I was laying in Summer and I's room thinking, when I heard the knob turn. I sat up and saw Summer rush into the room.

"Whoa, Summer! What happened?!" I asked worried. Did something happen?

"They had a major fight in the bar between Ambrose and your boyfriend!" Summer explained. I looked at her shocked.

"What did Dean do?" I asked starting to get angry. He better not have done something hurtful to Randy.

"It wasn't Dean. It was Randy who punched Dean first. They were talking and the next thing we know, Randy punched Dean right in the face." Summer explained. I looked at her shocked.

"No way. Dean must of just said something rude about me to him and got hit. Maybe Dean deserved it." I said angrily while sitting down, remembering what happened between us.

"I don't know. I didn't hear anything they were saying. Anyway, why did you leave so early?" Summer asked sitting with me. I sighed. I did say I would tell her.

"Well, after Randy left me and went to hang out with his friends, Ambrose walked over and we began talking and surprisingly, it was civil and fun. I thought that he might actually be kinda cool to hang out with but then he said something that ruined all that." I said trying not to cry anymore.

"What happened?" She asked.

"He called me sexy and hot and I told him that I wasn't. He then said that it wasn't true and that I was...then he said that if I wasn't, he wouldn't have been wasting his time talking to me." I explained as the tears began to fall.

"Oh Amber." Summer said while hugging me.

"I thought he would actually be different. I thought that maybe I could be friends with him. But evidentally I was wrong." I said while crying. "It really hurt Summer."

"Amber, are you sure there's not more to this than you're letting on." Summer said. I looked at her confused.

"What do you mean?" I asked while trying to wipe away the tears.

"I mean, are you sure there's nothing more going on with you and him. You sound like you're in love with the guy." Summer said. I shook my head.

"There is no way I'm in love with him, Summer. How many times do I have to tell you? I'm in love with Randy so butt out." I said angrily.

"Fine. All I was doing was asking a damn question! If you're gonna act like this. I'm gone. I'll be in Layla's room. Come find me when you're not acting like a bitch." Summer said before leaving. I stood there shocked. What have I done? I fell on the bed and just cried. I didn't mean to snap at her. Why the hell did I care so much about what Dean said? I have Randy. I decided to stop thinking and just go to sleep and rest.

**And that's the end. Hope you guys enjoyed it. Please Read and Review and let me know what you think. See you next chapter. :)**


	4. Chapter 4: Confrontations

**Here is chapter 4 everyone.**

**alibob687: Yes they do know how to piss Amber. LOL. Glad you liked it.**

**AmbroseBabe87: Thanks, glad you loved it. I had so much fun writing the bar fight. I think any girl would love to be one these guys fight over. LOL.**

**Zombie450AriesBournePrincess: Yes, Randy was the major jerk in the chapter. And yes, Dean needs to learn to not let so many things slip from his mouth. Glad you liked it.**

**Disclaimer: Pretty much the same. I only own my OC and the story. Everyone else belongs to their respectful owners.**

The next morning, I woke up to the sound of stuff being packed. I opened my eyes and saw Summer there, getting her stuff together. I sat up and looked at her.

"I'm heading to the next town. You should get going too." Summer said while zipping her suitcase. I nodded, not saying anything and began packing my stuff. I wanted to talk to her so badly but I didn't have the damn guts too. Yeah, I had no problem talking crap to people I wasn't friends with but I had a hard time talking to people I was friends with...

Once my stuff was packed, I decided to try and talk to her. "Summer..." I began but she cut me off.

"I'm riding with Layla to the next town so you can use the rental." She said grabbing her stuff and leaving. I just stood there shocked but not at all surprised. I didn't blame her for being mad at me. I deserved it. I sighed, keeping my tears at bay and decided to take a shower and change clothes.

Once I was done, I grabbed my suitcase and headed out the door. I checked out and got into my rental and began driving to the next town. It was so quiet in here. But this was my punishment and I had to live with it.

Sadly, bad luck just kept happening to me. In the middle of nowhere, I felt one of the tires blow up. "Fuck!" I yelled out annoyed. I pulled over off the road and got out. I looked at the front left wheel. Dammit. This really is my punishment. I went to the trunk to see if I had a spare tire but sadly, no dice. I closed the trunk and banged my head against it out of frustration. This was not happening to me...

I then called a tow truck to come and pick the rental up since I couldn't drive it anymore. Well, I could've but I didn't wanna risk the rubber hitting other cars and damaging them. I then saw a car pull up behind my rental. I looked and saw some familiar faces. Oh great...

"Hey, having problems?" The two-toned man named Seth asked.

"Yeah, the fucking tire blew out and I don't have a spare. I'm waiting on a tow truck to get here and take it. I'll probably have to catch a taxi cab or something." I explained while sighing.

"You can ride with us. We have plenty of room." Seth suggested. I looked at him surprised.

"Really? You'd do that for me?" I asked shocked. Seth laughed a little.

"Of course. We're not that bad off-screen. Well, sometimes Dean is." Seth said while shrugging and grinning.

"Oh yeah. Don't I know it." I grumbled.

"Also, Dean decided to drive himself to the arena. He wanted to be alone so it's just me and Roman, so you're more than welcome to join us." Seth said. I thought about it for a moment.

"Sure. Let me get my stuff." I said opening the backseat and grabbing my suitcase. "I just have to wait for this tow truck to get here." I added.

"No problem." Seth said as we walked to the car Seth and Roman were using. Roman smiled and waved. I smiled back and waved. These guys were definitely pretty cool. Seth opened up the trunk and I put my suitcase in there. About 10 minutes later, the tow truck finally arrived and picked up the poor rental and I joined Roman and Seth on the ride to the next town.

Seth and Roman were actually pretty cool. We talked about a lot of different things, mainly music. I found out Seth was addicted to metal music but Roman listened to pretty much anything. I was the same way. I went through phases but I'm mostly a rock girl, but I will listen to other genres, as long as I like the song.

We eventually arrived at the next town and headed for the hotel. We soon arrived and we grabbed our stuff before heading inside. We walked in and chatted. I know I was getting weird looks since I was talking and walking with two members of The Shield, but I didn't care.

I got my room key as did Roman and Seth. Before I left, Seth said, "We can give you a lift to the arena if you want."

"I would appreciate that. Thanks." I said while smiling and heading to my room and resting for a while.

**Seth's POV**

I watched as Amber left and headed to her room. She was definitely an interesting one. I can see why Dean is attracted to her. He may not admit it but I can see that Dean likes her more than he's letting on. Roman and I then headed to our room to rest for a while after the drive. We went inside and we saw that Dean was already here.

"What took you guys so long?" Dean asked curiously.

"Oh, we got side tracked for a little while." I answered putting my suitcase down.

"Really? What happened?" He asked. Do I dare tell him? I looked at Roman and he just shrugged and answered this time.

"Amber blew a tire on her car and didn't have a spare. So, we offered her a ride here." Roman explained. Dean's eyes widened.

"Is she all right?" Dean asked. Damn, it sounded like he was panicking there. I smirked on the inside, knowing that he did like her.

"She's fine. Don't worry, lover boy." I said while sitting on the vacant bed.

"Lover boy?! I do not like her." Dean said. I laughed.

"You are so see through. I can tell you like her Dean. Just admit it." I said while smirking at him. Dean tensed up at that before relaxing a bit.

"Fine...I like her. But I'm not gonna tell her." Dean said looking uncomfortable.

"Why not?" Roman asked, sitting in one of the chairs.

"You guys know why. My track record with women are terrible. She doesn't deserve that. Besides, she's dating Randy now." Dean said getting annoyed. We knew to drop the subject right then and there. If we pushed, we'd become the targets.

**Amber's POV**

After a few hours of rest, I dressed into more appropriate clothes and headed down to the lobby with my bag, so I could meet up with Seth and Roman...and probably Dean. I dreaded that. I didn't want the memories to come back and I would end up cussing someone out that didn't deserve it. Like I did to Summer. I tried calling her but she ignored them and they went to voicemail. I would just have to catch her at the arena.

I arrived downstairs and saw Seth and Roman standing there chatting.

"Hey you guys." I said when I reached them.

"Hey, ready to go?" Roman asked. I nodded and looked around, expecting to see Dean but I didn't see him. A part of me was a little relieved and another part of me was kind of disappointed. We then left and got into the rental before heading to the arena for the night.

"So, how come Dean didn't drive with you guys?" I asked curiously.

"We don't really know." Seth answered. Something was off about his answer but I ignored it. Oh well...

After about 30 minutes, we arrived at the arena and went inside. Once again, Superstars and Divas alike were giving us weird looks, mainly to me. I ignored them, not caring what they were talking about. I then split with them and headed to the Divas Locker Room.

"Ah, Miss Rogers. I've been looking for you." A stagehand says as he walks up to me.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Hunter wants to see you immediately." The stagehand says. I nodded and headed to Hunter's office. I soon arrived and knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Hunter yelled.

I walked in and said, "Hi, you wanted to see me?"

"Yes. It's about a storyline change for you." Hunter said. I nodded curiously. Just then someone knocks and Hunter calls them in. I looked and saw Summer walk in. She sees me too but ignores me before coming in and sitting down.

"You wanted to see me?" She asked.

"Yes, I want the two of you to start a rivalry. It will begin tonight during Randy's and Fandango's match." Hunter explained. Summer and I looked at him shocked.

"Really?" I asked surprised.

"Yes. I've seen you two perform when you both were in NXT and you two had amazing chemistry. We want to bring that back tonight. And Amber, you will become Randy's valet and girlfriend on-screen." He added. My heart sped up at that.

"Wow, thank you for the opportunity." Summer said surprised. I nodded agreeingly.

"Very well. Here are your scripts and you are now dismissed." Hunter said. Summer and I nodded and left. Summer was about to leave before I stopped her.

"Summer, wait!" I said catching up to her.

"What do you want, Amber?" Summer asked while sighing. We stopped and she looked at me.

"I wanna apologize. It was wrong of me to snap at you. I was just confused about everything but it was no reason to take it out on you. I'm very, very sorry." I explained while trying to hold back my tears. She just looked at me for a moment before sighing and smiling a little.

"Fine, you're forgiven. You're lucky I can't stay mad at you." She said. I smiled and quickly hugged her, glad I had my friend back. She just laughed and hugged me back. We then walked to the Divas locker room, discussing our new script and just joking around.

The show started off with John Cena being able to pick his SummerSlam opponent tonight. Randy had come out and told John that he would not give John a heads up when he would cash in. That he would cash in when the opportunity presented itself. Fandango and Summer Rae went out and interrupted Randy and said that Cena should fight him for the title. Randy and Fandango then had it out and began a match between the two.

It was soon my turn. Tonight, I was just dressed in regular clothes since I wasn't needed for a match. I wore my black skinny jeans, a mid-riff sleeveless white shirt with the words 'bad girl' on them. It was funny since I was a face but it fit my personality. I also wore black female biker boots and a leather jacket.

**_Summer Rae got onto the ring apron and attempted to distract Randy but I decided to make my presence known. I rushed down to the ring and grabbed Summer's leg and pulled her down, causing her face to hit the apron._**

**_"Not so hot now, are you Summer?" I asked menacingly while glaring at her. Fandango then walked over and started yelling at him. I just rolled my eyes and noticed Randy behind him. I smirked. "Fandango, you might not wanna turn around." Fandango turned around and ended up getting RKO'd and Randy winning._**

**_I then saw Summer get up and she had her back to me. I walked up behind her and hooked her arms and lifted her before sitting out and hitting my Finisher, which was a Sit-Out Chickenwing Facebuster, that I called Bad Dreams. I smirked down at her before starting to head backstage._**

"Great job out there Amber." Triple H said.

"Thank you. And thanks a lot for the storyline angle." I said while smiling.

"No problem. Just make sure to keep up the good work." Triple H said before walking away. I nodded and smiled. I always took my storylines seriously.

"Amazing work out there babe." Randy said coming into view.

"Thanks a lot, Randy. I'm glad you liked it." I said while wrapping my arms around him.

"Of course, especially since I get to work with you on and off-screen now." Randy said. I smiled and leaned up and kissed him. "I'll meet you later for our promo." He said pulling away and leaving. I nodded.

"We did it!" Summer said while walking backstage and hugging me. I laughed while hugging her back.

"We definitely did. I didn't hit you too hard with Bad Dreams did I?" I asked a little worried. I mean, we were outside the ring when I used it.

"Don't worry. I've taken harder hits before." Summer said and I nodded. We then headed to catering and watched the show for a while. I enjoyed watching Dolph break up with AJ, it was definitely interesting since I thought they were a cute couple. We then watched as Mark Henry came out and congratulated Cena on winning and asking for more chance against them. Then The Shield came out and attacked Mark Henry. Well, at least now I know who they're feuding against.

Later on in the show, I had to go meet with Randy since we had our promo to do. I walked to where the promo would be and got myself ready. I grabbed my phone and began pretending to play on it.

**_I was playing on my phone, leaning against the wall, until I heard someone clear their throat. I looked up and the camera moved to the left and showed Randy there._**

**_"Can I help you?" I asked nonchalantly._**

**_"Yeah, I wanna know why you helped me tonight. Not that I don't appreciate help from a very beautiful woman, I just wanna know why." Randy explained. I smirked and put my phone up before turning fully in his direction._**

**_"Hmm, I don't know. Besides the fact that I can't stand Summer Rae. Maybe it's because I find you... interesting." I said while putting my hand on his chest. I saw Randy smirk at that. I then leaned up and kissed him on the lips before leaving him._**

Once I walked off-screen, I waited for Randy to finish before the cameras stopped rolling. Randy then walked over to me and kissed me deeply on the lips. We then pulled apart. I then left to go to the Divas locker room.

**Dean's POV**

I enjoyed watching Amber take out Summer Rae. I loved it when she used her Finisher. It made her look damn right sexy and menacing. God, I want her so fuckin' bad. Eventually, my mood fell when I saw her kiss that scumbag Randy on the lips. My fist clenched at the thought of her and him fucking.

"Dean, you all right man?" Seth asked looking at me unsure.

"Yeah, I just can't stand seeing that asshole with her." I said while trying to calm myself down.

"Well, there's nothing you can do about it, especially since it's on-screen." Roman said.

"Not really. Remember, she's probably fucking him since their together." I said annoyed. Dammit, how did it turn out like this? All I wanted to do was fuck her and end my obssession with her, but now I just want her to be mine and mine alone. I was getting in it too deeply. I couldn't even have sex with another woman because all I could think of was Amber and her body being under me. This needed to end.

I got up and left, wanting to be by myself. Ironically enough, I ran right into Amber, well, at least not literally this time. "Hey Amber." I said while smirking and walking up to her.

"Ambrose? What do you want?" She asked surprised but at least she's not glaring at me.

"Just walking around. I promise that I'm not here stalking you." I said while joking with her. She just shook her head.

"Whatever." She said.

"So, I heard about your little accident today with your rental. You all right from that?" I asked. She looked at me shocked and confused.

"I'm doing fine. All I did was blow a tire out." She answered. "Why do you care?"

"I'm not that much of a heartless fucker." I said while winking. She smiled a little. Good.

"I guess." She said. I could tell she had something on her mind.

"What's wrong?" I asked curious. I had a feeling that I think I know what she's thinking.

**Amber's POV**

"What's wrong?" Dean asked. I thought for a minute. Should I ask what happened at the bar? Or just leave it? Whatever, I always throw caution out the window.

"Summer told me that you and Randy had a fight. What happened?" I asked nervously. I saw Dean chuckle a little.

"It was nothing, sweetheart. We just had a little misunderstanding." Dean said. I had a feeling there was more to it than that but I let it go except for one part.

"I thought I told you not to call me sweetheart. We're not dating!" I said annoyed. Dean smirked.

"I remember. But I'm ignoring it. I like calling you 'sweetheart', sweetheart." Dean said while leaning close to me. I glared at him and was about to say something until he cut me off, "I also want to apologize." I stopped dead in my tracks. What?

"What?" I mimicked my mind.

"I want to apologize. I didn't mean to say what I did last night. I'm not good at talking to people so I kind of let shit slip. I'm sorry if it made you mad. Truce?" Dean asked while holding out his hand. I looked at him shocked and confused. This is not what I was expecting...

I nervously brought my hand up and shook it. I suddenly felt that spark run through my hand but I ignored it, not wanting to think about it. "Truce..." I said. Dean smiled before we released our hands.

"Good, now that we're friends." Dean started. I looked at him shocked.

"Since when are we friends?" I asked slightly confused. I never said I wanted to be his friend, although a part of me did.

"When I declared us to be. You're gonna hang out with me, Seth, and Roman tonight. Sound good to you?" Dean asked. The only thing I could do was nod. "Good. I'll see you later." He said before walking away. What the hell just happened?

**And that's the end. Hope everyone enjoyed it and please Read and Review. And just so you know, her entrance song in this story is 'Don't Stop Now' by Rivers Monroe. If you haven't heard the song before, it is amazing and I love it.**

**Hope to see you next chapter. Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5: Hanging With The Guys

**All right, here is Chapter 5. Thanks for much for supporting this story. I'm having so much fun writing it.**

**AmbroseBabe87: I think you'll like the little hangout scene. And thanks once again for liking it. :)**

**Zombie450AriesBournePrincess: Yes Dean is that good. Once he decides you're a friend, that's it. Glad you like it girl. :D**

**And also thanks to every who has favorited and followed this story. It means a lot.**

**Disclaimer: As usual, I only own Amber. I own no one else.**

**Enjoy!**

I headed to the Divas Locker Room and changed my outfit.

"Hey Amber, have any plans tonight?" Summer asked while walking up to me.

"Uh, yeah. Evidentally I'm going to be hanging out with The Shield tonight." I said still not believing what happened.

"Wow, that's awesome!" Summer said excited. I gave her a funny look.

"Really?" I asked confused.

"It is. I've noticed that you get along well with them. Oh, does Dean know?" She asked.

"Yeah, he's the one who declared I was gonna hang out with them tonight." I said while rolling my eyes and packing my stuff.

"Wow, he must really like you if he's desperate to have you with them." Summer said.

"I doubt it. He probably just wants to mess with me some more." I said while sighing. A part of me wished that I could get along with Dean, but the other part was skeptical.

"Probably but at least he's not downright mean to you." Summer continued.

"Maybe..." I said not sure. Once I had everything packed, I said bye to Summer and began making my way to the exit so I could meet with the guys.

"Hey Amber." I heard a voice say. I looked and smiled when I saw Randy.

"Hey Randy. What's up?" I asked.

"I wanted to see if you wanted to spend some alone time with me." Randy said while winking suggestively. This sucks.

"Sorry Randy, I can't. I made plans with some of the girls. We're going out tonight." I said while frowning. I hated lying but he couldn't know I was going to hang out with The Shield. He would get on my case about it.

"Oh, that's fine. Maybe tomorrow." Randy said. I nodded.

"Definitely. Sorry." I said while kissing him on the cheek.

"It's all right. I'll call you tomorrow." Randy said while walking away. I smiled and headed to the exit.

I soon arrived and saw Dean, Seth, and Roman talking.

"Hey you guys. Sorry it took me a while." I said when I reached them.

"No problem. We're not in any hurry." Seth said. I smiled and nodded, glad that they weren't mad.

"So, are you ready, sweetheart?" Dean said while wrapping his arm around me. I glared but didn't say anything since I knew he wouldn't stop calling me that anyway.

"Yeah, sure." I said. We then headed to the rental and noticed Dean getting into the same car as us. "I thought you drove here?"

"I did. But I can pick up the car and return it tomorrow or have it get towed. I don't care either way." Dean said nonchalantly. I just shook my head at him. So irresponsible. We then arrived at this bar and headed inside. We went inside and headed to a round table and sat down. The waitor asked for our drinks. They all ordered alcohol except for me.

"I'll just take a pepsi." I answered.

"No alcohol tonight?" Roman asked. I shook my head.

"I don't drink." I said.

"That's understandable." Seth said. I nodded.

"Yeah, I just went through a lot of bullshit in the past due to alcohol so I vowed to never drink when I was young." I explained. The waitor came back with our drinks.

"And this one is yours miss. Enjoy it." The waitor said with a wink. I blushed at that. Jeez, that's the first time a worker at a bar flirted with me. The waitor walked away and Seth bursted out laughing.

"Damn, that guy was so into you, Amber." Seth said while laughing. I blushed harder.

"Shut up, Rollins." I said while glaring at him but I began laughing myself. Roman just chuckled but Dean did nothing. He had a frown on his face. I wonder if he was okay? We talked for a while and got ourselves some food since I hadn't eaten all day. Dean had still been quiet. Seth and Roman excused themselves so they could go to the bar. I turned and looked at Dean. "You alright, Dean? You've been awfully quiet."

"I'm fine. I'm going for a smoke." Dean said abruptly getting up and leaving. I frowned. What the hell? He invited me out with him and his friends, and now he was being all moody. I just sighed and continued eating. I decided to myself, I'm never gonna figure out Ambrose.

**Randy's POV**

Amber had told me that she was gonna hang out with the girls but I didn't believe her. She was hiding something. I decided to follow her and see where she was going. To my shock, she walked up to The Shield members and I glared as Dean put his arm around Amber. That son of a bitch had the audicity to touch her. I'll make sure that he leaves her alone. They all then left and drove off. I got into my rental and followed them. They stopped at a bar and I parked away from them so they wouldn't see me. I watched as they all went inside.

About an hour later, I saw Ambrose walk out and light a smoke. It looked like he was alone so this was my opportunity. I got up and stalked up to Ambrose before swiftly knocking him into the wall, with my hand around his throat.

"Listen Ambrose. You stay away from Amber. She's mine and I will not let the likes of you or your friends be near her. You will leave her alone and never talk to her again. Got it?" I threatened. Ambrose just smirked.

"Sorry, not gonna happen. Amber is a grown ass woman and she decides who she wants to hang out with, and she chose to hang out with us. So, you can go to hell, Orton." He said still smirking. I went to punch him in the face but quickly punched him in the gut. He kneeled down, holding his stomach. I smirked at that.

"Watch yourself Ambrose. If I find you near Amber again, you're dead." I said before walking off. I didn't want to be caught quite yet.

**Dean's POV**

I watched as that motherfucker walked off. How dare he try and threaten me? Like hell I would stay away from Amber. If she wanted me around, I will stay around. Orton's not gonna scare me away. I've dealt with worse things than him. After calming down a little, I headed back inside and saw Seth, Roman, and Amber talking and laughing.

"Hey Dean. Where have you been?" Seth asked.

"Just outside for a smoke." I answered while sitting down. I winced a little but luckily the others hadn't noticed. I also noticed that Amber had gotten quiet. Dammit, she probably thinks I'm mad at her but I wasn't. I would have to apologize later.

We talked for a few more and headed back to the hotel.

Once we got there, I stopped Amber. "Amber, can we talk in your room."

"Sure. I have my own room tonight." She said and I followed her up to her room.

**Amber's POV**

Dean and I were soon at my room and I was nervous. What did he want to talk about? I opened the door and motioned for him to come in. I closed the door behind me and looked at him curiously.

"So, what did you wanna talk about?" I asked.

"I wanna apologize for the way I acted at the bar." He said and I could tell he was nervous.

"That's fine. I'm curious though. Why were you so damn moody?" I asked curious.

"I just had some things on my mind and I got upset about it. But I promise you, it had nothing to do with you." Dean said while walking up to me. I felt my heart beat faster. It looked like he was leaning in to kiss me but stopped. "So, am I forgiven?"

"Of course you are. I really wasn't mad at you, just annoyed that you shut me out like that." I explained.

"Sorry, it's a habit I developed growing up. It's nothing personal. I do it to everyone, even Seth and Roman." Dean said while sitting down. I then noticed that he winced again. That's the second time. I saw him do it at the bar too.

"Dean, why do you keep wincing like that? Did something happen?" I asked a little worried.

"What?"

"You thought you were being clever but I saw you wince when you sat down at the bar. I also noticed you wince again just now. What happened?" I asked while walking up to him.

"It's nothing." Dean said.

"Bullshit." I said not believing him. I quickly pulled up his shirt and noticed his stomach starting to darken. He quickly pulled his shirt back down. "Dean, what the fuck happened? Tell me now." I asked getting serious with him.

"I said it was nothing." Dean said.

"Dean, tell me!" I almost yelled out annoyed. Dean leaned away from the outburst, not expecting me to raise my voice.

"You're that worried about me, huh?" Dean asked with that little smug look. I knew he was joking but to be honest it was the truth. I sighed.

"Yes, Dean. I am. You may be a jerk but you're a cool guy when you're not being a jackass to me." I admitted. Dean looked at me shocked at that answer. I think he was expecting me to say a hell no or something.

"Fine. I was outside taking a smoke when Randy attacked me." Dean answered. I looked at him shocked. What the fuck?!

"Randy punched you?" I asked confused.

"Yeah, but it's all right if you don't believe me. You love Randy anyway." Dean said. I bit my lip. I never really told Randy I loved him. I just told him I liked him. We hadn't really gone past that part yet. But a part of me thought Dean was telling me the truth so I believed him.

"I believe you Dean. That bar was empty and no one could have just decided to punch you in the gut." I answered. Dean looked at me shocked.

"Really now?" Dean asked. I nodded.

"I know it's a shock but I believe Randy could be the only guy to have done it. After all...I'm...dating him, so I wouldn't be surprised." I explained. I was actually starting to get pissed off now. Randy followed me and then punched Dean. What the fuck was his problem? "Why did he even attack you?"

"He threatened for me and the other guys to stay away from you. The punch to the gut was a warning." Dean explained. I looked at him shocked. I couldn't believe Randy would pull this crap. I could hang out with whoever I wanted. I didn't need his permission. I was definitely gonna have a talk with Randy about this. He was not gonna get away with that. I then decided to go get some cream for bruises and applied some to Dean's stomach. I had to admit that his body did feel nice. Agh, snap out of it Amber. You're with Randy...for now...

Once that was done, we decided to just hang out and watch some TV before we both fell asleep.

**And here is the end. Read and Review and let me know what you think. See you next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6: Dealing With Randy

**All right, here is Chapter 6. Thanks for much for supporting this story. I'm having so much fun writing it.**

**AmbroseBabe87: Glad you liked the hangout scene and I'm glad you liked the chapter. I had fun writing it. Here is the next chapter for ya.**

**Zombie450AriesBournePrincess: Thanks for the review. Yes, Dean would never be afraid of Randy, he's too awesome for that. Here is the next chapter. :)**

**And also thanks to every who has favorited and followed this story. It means a lot.**

**Disclaimer: As usual, I only own Amber. I own no one else.**

**Enjoy!**

The next morning, I woke up to the sun rays in my eyes. I turned over and felt someone laying next to me. My eyes widened and I sat up quickly and looked down, seeing Dean asleep. My heart calmed down when I remembered what happened last night. I ended up letting Dean spend the night. Oh well, at least he was a gentleman. I then remembered the whole Randy situation and I decided to talk to him tonight. I got up, not waking Dean up, and grabbed some clothes before heading into the bathroom to take a shower. Once I was done, I changed into a white bra and a black t-shirt that said 'Rocker Girl' with a little she-devil holding a guitar. It was actually one of my favorite shirts. I then put on my underwear and black skinny jeans before walking out.

I looked and saw that Dean was awake and sitting up. He looked at me and smirked before saying, "That shirt really is right about you, you little she-devil." I blushed. Did he seriously just say that?

"Whatever. The shower's free if you want it." I said while brushing out my hair. Dean got up and I couldn't help but admire his chest, even if there was a huge bruise on his stomach, it still looked amazing. He ended up taking his shirt off before we fell asleep. I really wanted to run my hands on his chest and feel his abs. Dammit, Amber! Get a hold of yourself. You are not attracted to Dean, you're dating Randy Orton so stop it. Why the hell was I crushing on him so much anyway? I shook the thoughts from my head and wrapped up my hair in a ponytail.

I then went to my cell phone and typed up a text to send to Randy: **Randy, we need to talk.**

What's wrong? - Randy

Nothing. We need to meet at the arena. - Amber

I finished. Randy once again asked what was wrong but I ignored it. I was still pissed at him for threatening Dean and following me. I then heard the door open, and Dean walked out. Darn, he's wearing a shirt...I didn't even bother to clear my mind of the thoughts. To be honest, I enjoyed them. I never had done that when I was with Randy or when I had my crush on him. It was weird.

"So, any plans before Smackdown?" Dean asked while walking up to me and leaning over me as I went to twitter. I blushed at Dean's closeness. God, did he smell good.

"Uh, no. Why?" I asked trying to hide the blush on my face.

"No reason. Just thought you would like to join me and the guys for breakfast." He said. I thought about it for a moment.

"Sure." I said while smiling. We then headed down to the hotel restaurant and saw Seth and Roman already there. We grabbed our breakfast and headed for the guys. Before we got there, I said, "Dean, you need to tell them about Randy. I know you don't want to but Randy did threaten all of you. They should know to watch their backs."

"I know, Amber. I was planning on it, anyway." He said while nodding at me. I nodded back and joined them.

"Wow, fancy seeing you two together." Seth said in a joking way. I laughed.

"Dean kind of had a sleepover and don't even think of having dirty thoughts." I said while laughing and being half serious.

"You brought it up, Amber. That makes it suspicious." Roman said while smirking. I rolled my eyes at him while Seth laughed.

"Yeah, laugh it up, Seth." I said while sticking my tongue out at him and throwing a piece of toast at him. It hit him right in the nose and he glared at me playfully.

"Hey, don't waste your food. That is a perfect piece of toast." Seth countered and I laughed.

"Anyway, we need to get serious for a moment." Dean said while elbowing me. I elbowed him back but my laughter had died out.

"What's going on?" Roman asked curiously looking at Dean.

"Last night at the bar, I got punched in the gut by that jackass, Orton." Dean explained. I didn't say anything.

"Are you serious? Why?" Seth asked getting pissed off.

"Because we were hanging out with Amber. He warned us to stay away from her. To prove his point, he punched me in the stomach. You guys need to watch your backs." Dean explained. Roman and Seth both nodded. I felt guilty. I mean, it's because of me that they have to be cautious. Maybe I should just leave them alone and never talk to them again.

"Amber?" I looked up at Seth and I then realized that I had tears in my eyes.

"Dammit, sorry." I said while wiping them away.

"What's wrong?" Roman asked. I saw him look a little worried.

"Nothing. Maybe I should just leave you guys alone. I don't want you to have to keep watching your backs and-," I was cut off by Seth saying, "Forget it Amber. You're our friend now. We won't leave you alone because your overprotective boyfriend can't stand seeing guys around you. You should be allowed to hang out with whoever you want. Don't worry about it. We can handle him." Roman also nodded in agreement.

"See sweetheart? Your friends with us now and you have to deal with us, so you better get used to it." Dean said while giving me a smug look. I smiled a little. These guys were definitely awesome. After a few more minutes of talking and joking, joking was mainly between me and Seth, I decided to head to my hotel room so I could pack my stuff, since we had a flight to Texas for Smackdown. I then heard a knock on the door. I answered it and saw Dean there.

"Gotta get my things." Dean said and I nodded. I let him in and he grabbed his bag. I walked him back to the door and he said, "I'll see you later. Remember, you don't have to ignore us." I nodded and smiled.

"Thanks Dean. You guys are the best." I said.

"We know." He said smugly. I laughed and attempted to push him out the door but he didn't budge. Man, I was getting weak. Just then I heard Summer's voice, "Am I interrupting something?" I laughed.

"Hey Summer. No, help me push Dean out of here." I said while smirking at her. She smirked back and we both pushed him out of the room. Dean laughed at that.

"Wow, needed help just to get one man out the door. Such a shame." He said smirking at me.

"Whatever. Maybe you deserved it." I said while sticking my tongue out at him. "See you later." I then closed the door.

"What was that. You two act like you're the best of friends." Summer asked intrigued.

"Well, last night, I really got to know him and saw this really cool side of him as well as seeing how Seth and Roman are. I really think I could call them my friends. As long as Randy doesn't ruin it." I said beginning to get annoyed.

"What happened?" She asked. I looked at her for a moment.

"Fine, but you can't tell anyone, not even Randy, because he doesn't know I know. This stays between us." I said seriously.

"Of course. I would never tell anyone about anything." Summer said seriously, as we both sat down on my bed.

"All right. Last night, we went to the bar. I had told Randy that I was hanging out with some of the girls. Well, he ended up following me and I didn't even know it. Dean had went out for a smoke before coming back in. I noticed him wince when he sat down and when we talked in here. I eventually got him to tell me that Randy had punched him in the gut and threatened for him and the other guys to stay away from me. I swear Summer, I am so fucking pissed at him right now." I explained getting mad.

"Damn. I'm sorry, hun. What are you gonna do?" Summer asked.

"I'm going to talk to him tonight. If he throws a hissy fit about me hanging out with The Shield, I'm leaving his ass. No man is gonna control me." I said while standing up and getting my bag.

"You go girl." Summer said while standing up with me. "So, you ready to go?"

"Definitely." I said while grabbing my bags. We then left and I checked out before we headed to the airport. We got our plane and headed to Texas for Smackdown. Summer and I were sitting down and talking and noticed that Dean, Seth, and Roman had gotten the same flight. Ironically, it was a few rows behind us. They waved at us as they passed. Dean just winked at me and I blushed. Once they were by, I turned to Summer. "Summer, I have a question."

"What is it?"

"Is it possible to be attracted to someone other than your boyfriend and that you've never had fantasies about your boyfriend?" I asked nervous.

"Sure. It just means that you like that person more than your boyfriend. You're attacted to Dean aren't you?" She asked in a low voice.

"I think so. This morning, I couldn't help but admire his chest and I imagined wanting to run my hands down his chest and abs. This is not good Summer. I have a boyfriend but I'm having dirty thoughts about the friend I just made." I said worried.

"Don't think about it, hun? Look, if those fantasies get more frequent in the next few weeks, then you know that Randy isn't the one for you and you need to break up with him. Have you ever told Randy that you loved him?" She asked. I shook my head.

"No. I've only told him that I liked him. Never further than that." I said.

"That's good. Just give it a few more weeks and see what happens." She said. I nodded.

After a few hours, we finally arrived and got off our plane. We went to the hotel and then got our room before heading to the arena to get ready for Smackdown. I changed into my all black attire. I wore a jacket shirt that was sleeveless, with black wrestling tights and black boots. I was soon ready and I decided to go meet up with Randy since I had to manage him tonight. I really didn't want too because I was pissed but I had no choice. Job before personal shit. Summer was soon dressed and we walked together to catering. I looked and saw the Shield already there, in their Shield gear. Damn, Dean looked good in that gear.

"Focus Amber." Summer said while snapping her fingers in front of my face. I nodded still lost in a fantasy. I then saw the time.

"Well, I gotta go and join up with Randy. I'll see you later, Summer." I said before walking to the guerilla. I really did not wanna deal with him right now but I had no choice. I arrived at the guerilla and Randy looked at me before walking over.

"Hey, is everything alright? What did you want to talk about?" Randy asked. I shook my head.

"Not right now. You have a match." I said before dodging Randy's arms. Randy had went out and won his match against Damien which really wasn't surprising. We then headed backstage. Luckily, I wasn't needed until later.

"So, what did you wanna talk about?" Randy asked. I sighed.

"Randy, why did you follow me last night?" I asked getting straight to the point. I saw him look at me shocked.

"Babe, what are you talking about? I didn't follow you." Randy said trying to be innocent.

"Bullshit! I know you followed me Randy. Dean said you punched him in the gut. He didn't tell me outright but I figured it out on my own. Why did you pull this shit Randy?" I asked while glaring at him.

"Fine, I followed you because I knew something was up. And why would you hang out with those nobodies? You're too good for the likes of them." Randy said. I rolled my eyes.

"Please, Randy. I can hang out with whoever the fuck I want. You better leave them alone Randy. They have done nothing wrong." I said while glaring.

"Yet. They probably just wanna use you and get rid of you right after." Randy said.

"They're not trying to use me. Besides, Roman's engaged and Seth has a girlfriend. And Dean has been a great friend these last couple of days. So, leave them alone. And if you don't, I'm going to break up with your ass." I said while beginning to walk away. Wow, I said that fairly easily. Usually I wouldn't want to end relationships. What's the deal now? I later did my segment with Summer Rae before I got dressed back into my regular clothes and watched the rest of the show. Randy had tried to text me and call me but I ignored them. He needed to learn he couldn't control me. We then got our stuff and headed back to the hotel for some rest.

Randy's POV

I tried calling Amber's phone for the fourth time that night. She still hadn't answered and I was getting more and more pissed off. How dare she fuckin' yell at me in a public place. Dean would pay for ratting me out to her. I left my locker room in search for that son of a bitch. I soon found him with Rollins and Reigns.

"Ambrose!" I yelled storming up to him.

"What the hell do you want, Orton?" Ambrose asked giving me a bored look. My jaw clenched and it took every ounce of me to not smash his fuckin' face in. I instead grabbed him by his shirt. I saw Reigns and Rollins take stances, waiting for me to do something.

"What makes you think you can rat me out to Amber, like some bitch?!" I said while glaring at him. Ambrose just smirked.

"What's wrong, Orton? Did Amber put you in your place like you deserved?" Ambrose asked while still smirking.

"You better watch your back Ambrose. You too, Rollins...Reigns." I said while shoving Ambrose away and leaving. They would all pay dearly, even Amber.

**And that's the end. I had so much fun writing this chapter and I hope you all liked it. Please Read and Review and let me know what you think. See you next chapter. :)**


	7. Chapter 7: SummerSlam 2013

**Here is Chapter 7. Thanks to everyone has favorited, followed, and reviewed this story.**

**AmbroseBabe87 - Thanks for the review. Yes, Randy really is asking for it. lol. Hope you like this chapter.**

**shaniquacynthia - Thank you for the review. And yes Randy is being a jackass. And don't worry, it's not weird. I miss Randy now too even though I'm making him a jackass. lol.**

**Zombie450AriesBournePrincess - Thank you. And yes, Amber needs to be honest with herself and stop denying it. Hope you like this one.**

**asprankle 1 - Thank you! Glad you liked it. :)**

**Disclaimer: As always, I only own Amber and the plot. Everything else belongs to WWE.**

It had been three weeks since I had a talk with Randy. It was now SummerSlam and I was pumped for my match against Summer. During that time, I had become closer to the Shield, especially Dean. My feelings for him were actually growing and I could admit to myself that I had fallen for the Lunatic Fringe. I had decided to tell Randy that I wanted to end things with him. My heart just wasn't in it and I hoped he would understand.

"So, you gonna tell Randy that you're breaking up with him?" Summer asked and I nodded.

"Yeah, I realized what I had was just a crush. I wanna be with Dean, if he'll let me. We know his reputation." I said while sighing.

"I'm sure things will be fine. I can tell he cares about you." Summer said. I nodded, still a little unsure.

"Well, right now, I need to focus on our match tonight." I said confidently. Summer nodded and smirked.

"You know I won't go easy on you." Summer said confidently. I smirked back.

"We'll see, Summer." I said right back. We then watched the pre-show, which was Dean Ambrose going against Rob Van Dam. The match was awesome until Roman and Seth got involved and Dean retained on disqualification. I couldn't help but smile at that.

"Boy, your boyfriend is so evil." Summer said jokingly. I laughed.

"Yes he is, but I love it." I said happily. We soon had to leave since our match was right after Bray and Kane's match.

We were walking and chatting when we ran into Dean and them.

"I'll meet you at the guerilla." She said continuing on and waving at the boys.

"Heading toward your match?" Seth asked. I nodded.

"Yeah, time to kick Summer's butt." I said while smirking.

"Awesome, show her who's boss." Dean said. I laughed and thanked them. Seth and Roman went on ahead and Dean whispered, "And I'll definitely be rooting for you, sweetheart." He said lowly before walking away. I blushed when he was gone. God, if he realized what he did to me. I then continued on and tried to calm myself down. I soon reached the guerilla and saw Fandango with Summer.

"Oh, that's not fair, Summer. You have back-up." I said jokingly.

"Sorry, but that's how it goes even though I'll be rooting for both of secretly." Fandango said right back. I laughed at that. My music cued up and I headed out to my music, 'Don't Stop Now' by Rivers Monroe. It was definitely an amazing song.

I got into the ring and leaned against the ropes. Yeah, I know, I was pulling an AJ moment but who cares. I then heard Fandango's music cue up and Summer Rae and Fandango came out. I rolled my eyes and did a fake yawn.

Summer got into the ring and we had a staredown.

"You think you're so hot, huh? You're nothing Amber!" She yelled. She then quickly slapped me. Soon the bell rang and I was on her. It was a very rough fight, with each of us doing a number on each other. I was able to fight back and soon had her set-up for my Finisher, Bad Dreams. I hit the Sit-out Chicken Wing Facebuster, and went for the pin. I counted with the ref and I won the match. I stood up and the ref raised my arm up in victory. Fandango got into the ring and he attempted to attack but I dodged and hit him with an Enzuigiri, which was my signature move I called, Sweet Dreams. I celebrated before heading back up the ramp and blew Summer and Fandango a kiss before heading backstage.

"Great job out there, Amber." I heard a familiar voice say.

"Oh, thanks Randy." I said nervously.

"Look, I'm sorry for what happened. Let me make it up to you by us spending time together." Randy said. I thought about it for a moment.

"All right. I need to talk to you anyway. I'll see you later." I said while leaning up and kissing his cheek. I couldn't kiss him on the lips. I knew that things were over between us in real life even though Randy and I played like we were together on-screen. I just hoped things ended smoothly.

Later in the show, Daniel ended up beating John Cena for the WWE World Heavyweight Championship. I was happy for Daniel, he deserved it. Triple H congratulated him. Next thing I see, Randy's music cues up and he walks down to the ring while holding up his briefcase. Shockingly, Triple H turns Daniel around and hits him with the Pedigree. Randy then cashes in and beats Daniel for the title.

"That sorry son of a bitch!" I said angrily, looking at Hunter and Randy.

"Damn, I'm sorry Amber." Summer said. I shook my head, not believing this. I needed to have some words with Randy. I got up and grabbed my bag.

"It's time for me to end this." I said while beginning to leave.

"Good luck." She said. I nodded and left.

**Sorry it's so short. I promise the next chapter is longer. Please let me know what you think of this chapter. And I will update this again soon to apologize for it being short. See you next chapter. :)**


	8. Chapter 8: Pain

**Here is Chapter 8. Thanks to everyone has favorited, followed, and reviewed this story.**

**Zombie450AriesBournePrincess - Thanks. :) And yes I'm pretty sure Dean does know what it does to her. LOL.**

**Guest - Thanks for the review. I know right, I would not mind it either. Just take me now. lol. I know, I was so mad when that happened! :0 I like 'Randy! You suck!' lol**

**Disclaimer: As always, I only own Amber and the plot. Everything else belongs to WWE.**

**IMPORTANT NOTICE: This chapter does contain rape but you can skip it if it'll make you feel uncomfortable.**

Randy and I arrived back at the hotel and went to his room so I could talk to him. I just hoped he understood that I wasn't in love with him anymore. Dean unknowingly had my heart. I hated to do it but I couldn't lie anymore.

Randy opened the door and we went in. Once the door was closed, Randy went to kiss me but I stopped him.

"No Randy." I said confidently.

"Amber? What's going on?" Randy asked suspicious. I sighed. I was mad at how Triple H and Randy had screwed Daniel out of his title. Daniel worked to damn hard for it. I know that Cena was pissed since he had to leave on injury for a while and couldn't do anything about it. Sadly, I didn't know where to start but I decided to start.

"Why the hell would screw Daniel out of his title?! He worked hard for this moment and you ruined it!" I said pissed.

"Really?! This is why your mad? Because I beat that little troll to become the WWE Champion?! Amber, you should be thankful that you get to be seen with me." Randy said getting pissed. I glared. So, this is how he really was? And all this time I thought he had changed for the better.

"Yes, this is why I'm pissed off. I thought you were better than this! And if you think you can tell me that I should be thankful, you're more full of shit than I thought!" I yelled.

"And what the fuck is that supposed to mean?!" Randy asked angrily.

"It means, I'm breaking up with you! Earlier I would have had a hard time saying it but now it's easier." I said while glaring.

"Oh, you're breaking up with me because I cashed in on an opportunity to become championship?" Randy asked incredulously. I shook my head.

"No Randy. The main reason I'm breaking up with you is because I don't have feelings for you. I thought I did at first but I realized it was just a crush. I'm in love with someone else. That's all I wanted to tell you so goodbye Randy." I said while starting to head for the door.

"Are you kidding me? Don't tell me you fell in love with that psycho, Ambrose?" Randy asked while chuckling.

"It's none of your business Randy." I said.

"So, it is. You know you have no shot having a relationship with him. He'll just use you and throw you away like every other woman he was with. You'll be nothing but a one night stand to him." Randy said while walking up to me and turning me around. I knew that I should have never stopped but I couldn't help it. Something inside me froze. Of course I knew Dean would never commit but it still didn't stop me from falling in love with him. I had already decided to not tell him a long time ago. Randy then continued, "But I can give you everything if you stay by my side and join Triple H and me. I'll even make sure you get a shot at the Divas Championship. Isn't that what you've always wanted?" I stayed quiet. It was my dream to be Divas Champ but I wouldn't do it like this. I wouldn't become a sell out.

"Sorry Randy. If Dean never has those feelings, it wouldn't bother me. I would be content to have him as a friend. Sorry Randy, but I can't feel those feelings for you anymore. I have to go." I said while turning around and opening the door. Randy's hand then shut the door hard. I froze. What the fuck? I dared to look at him and his eyes had went completely cold and dark. I grew scared at that. I usually didn't scare easily but the evil in his eyes froze me.

"Fine bitch. If you wanna have it that way, I planned on being gentle but I think you deserve this." Randy said menacingly.

"What are you-," I said but was cut off by Randy backhanding me. I froze, scared to death.

"I didn't say you could talk bitch." Randy said. He then grabbed me by my arm and dragged me to his bed. I instantly went scared. He wasn't gonna do what I think he was gonna do...was he? He then threw me down on the bed and I saw him grab some rope and tied my wrist to the headboard. Oh shit, this couldn't be happening...

"No, let me go. Please don't do this Randy!" I cried out, I could feel the tears coming out of my eyes.

"Shut up! You're gonna get what's coming to you. You don't get to leave me. I decide when I'm done with you and sweetheart, I'm not gonna be giving you up for a long time." He said while smirking at the last part. I glared and fought.

"Don't call me sweetheart!" I yelled. Only one man was allowed to call me that and it certainly wasn't him. I soon felt Randy backhand me again. I spit out the blood that I tasted in my mouth. All of a sudden, I felt Randy forcibly grab my chin and made me look at him. He then stuffed a towel into my mouth and taped my mouth shut. I went into full on panic mood. This wasn't good, nobody could hear me scream. I felt tears coming down my eyes.

Randy smirked evilly and ripped my shirt off and he tore off my bra and roughly grabbed my breasts. I kicked and screamed but it was no use. Randy tied my legs down so I couldn't kick.

He then ripped off my jeans and underwear. Soon, images of my past danced through my eyes of what my Father had done to me. I heard Randy unzip his pants and my eyes widened in horror as Randy positioned himself at my entrance. He then slammed into me and I screamed out in pain. The tears had come full force as he began thrusting into me.

I then felt myself pass out and go into my safe zone so I couldn't feel the pain...

_**Dean's POV**_

I called Amber's phone for the fifth time that night. I had wanted to ask her if she felt like hanging out tonight but it kept going straight to her voicemail. I was beginning to worry, and I had an uneasy feeling.

"Dude, she's probably just spending time with Randy. Remember, they are together." Seth said and I grew irritated. Why does he have to keep reminding me? I see it enough on TV and in real life.

"I know. I just don't feel right. Like something's wrong with Amber." I said annoyed.

"Like what? She's looked perfectly fine to me." Roman said. I shrugged.

"I don't know. I just feel really uneasy." I admitted. Seth and Roman didn't say anything. We walked and I saw Amber's best friend, Summer, walking in the lobby. "Summer!" I called. Maybe she could tell me where Amber was.

"Hey guys. What do you need?" She asked confused.

"Have you seen Amber? I called her on her cell and she's not picking up. It's going straight to voicemail." I asked. She was the only one I could ask for help.

"Yeah, she was supposed to be talking to Randy. She was gonna break up with him." Summer answered. I looked at her shocked. Amber was breaking up with Randy?! I couldn't help but smirk on the inside. Good, now I could have a chance to be with her and treat her right. "But...she should have been back by now. She was gonna call me when she was done but I haven't heard from her."

"What?!" Seth asked shocked.

"I'm really worried about her. I hope she's okay..." She said worried. Dammit, I swear if anything happened to Amber, someone was gonna get their face punched in.

_**Amber's POV**_

I woke to the sun rays coming through the window. My body was hurting like a bitch. I opened my eyes and looked down. My eyes widened in horror when I saw I was naked and Randy was on top of me. Then, all the memories of last night hit me and I began to struggle again. I still couldn't talk because my mouth was still taped shut with the gag still in my mouth.

It woke Randy up and he glared at me.

"Quit struggling. You're not going anywhere right now. We're taking a private flight to Anaheim. So, what you're gonna do is shower and dress and come right back here, understand?" Randy explained giving me a cold look. I nodded reluctantly. My rebel side was trying to make an appearance but I forced it back. This wasn't the time. Randy then moved and allowed me to get up so I could go to the shower. I grabbed my clothes and went into the bathroom. Once the door was closed, I broke down. I could not believe this was happening. I knew I should have just left and not stop. I was so naive. I showered and managed to not have a panic attack. I then changed and went outside the bathroom. Randy wasn't there. Maybe I could run from him but then I thought it over. Randy would just have find me and torture me more. This was not the day I was planning on having at all.

**And that's the end. Let me know what you guys think. See you next chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9: Feelings Revealed

**Here is Chapter 9. Thanks to everyone has favorited, followed, and reviewed this story.**

**I'm sorry about the late update. I finally got WWE 2k15 and that has had my attention.**

**AmbroseBabe87 - Thanks for the review. I hope so too! Randy deserves to be beat up for what he did to Amber. :P**

**Zombie450AriesReBornPrincess ****- I agree! I wanted to go into Dean mode after I wrote the darn thing. I'm pretty sure things will work out. Enjoy. ;)**

**shaniquacynthia****- LOL! Thanks for the review. I think everyone who has read that chapter wanted to kill him.**

**nerdysuccess (Guest) ****- LOL! Thanks for the review. :D**

**BoGirl11 ****- Sadly things don't go that way because I'm evil like that. LOL. But I hope you like this scenario instead. :)**

**Disclaimer: As always, I only own Amber and the plot. Everything else belongs to WWE.**

We soon arrived at the arena for Raw and I was dreading it. I just hoped I wouldn't run into Dean and them. I couldn't bare to look at them after what happened to me. I felt so damaged.

"Go ahead and go change. I'll meet you later. And don't even think of going to look for your Shield buddies, cause they can't help you." Randy said threateningly. I nodded silent. "Say that you understand, Amber." He said. I didn't want to because I didn't want to give in. I then felt a slap to my face and I grabbed the cheek that was slapped. "Say you fucking understand, Amber." I could feel his anger rising. I sighed defeated.

"Fine. I understand." I said lowly.

"Good, now go and get ready." Randy said before walking off. I just stood there, trying to hold back the tears. Why did this have to happen to me? It wasn't fair. All I wanted was to break up with him and just spend time with Dean. I sighed and headed to the Divas Locker Room. Maybe Summer would already be there. I arrived and went inside. As soon as I stepped in, I felt someone embrace me in a hug. I tensed instantly and I think whoever hugged me felt it.

"Sorry Amber. I was just so worried about you! You never texted me back." Summer said. I just looked at her with a faraway look on my face. "Amber, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" She asked. I snapped back into reality and I broke down falling to my knees. Thank God there was no one else in the room. "Amber?!" She kneeled down.

"Randy...he...he..." I said, trying to explain but the tears wouldn't stop.

"What did Randy do sweetie?" She asked while hugging me. We sat there for a few minutes and I just let the tears out. I was soon calmed down and Summer hesitantly asked, "What did he do?"

"He...I...went to his hotel room last night...so, I could tell him that I wanted to break up with him...and we got into an argument and...he...he...raped me, Summer." I explained trying to hold back my tears.

"WHAT?! I'm gonna kill that son of a bitch! How dare he lay a hand on you!" She said angrily. "We need to tell Dean and the others." Summer said beginning to stand up, but I grabbed her wrist.

"No, you can't!" I yelled out. She looked at me shocked.

"Amber, Randy did something despicable to you! There's no way I'm sitting back and watching my friend getting raped." Summer said.

"You can't tell Dean. I don't want him to get hurt or fired because of me. Not when you have Triple H on Randy's side." I begged. "Please don't tell him." Summer just stood there uncomfortable before sighing.

"Fine, I won't tell him." Summer said. I nodded grateful. I didn't want Dean or Seth and Roman to be fired because I had blabbed about what Randy did to me. We just hung out and I dressed into my ring gear tonight since I had a match against AJ later.

Once I was dressed, Summer and I headed to catering so I could try and get a little something in me. I had been so disgusted with what happened with Randy, I didn't even eat anything at all today.

"Hello there, ladies." We both looked up and saw Dean, Seth and Roman. It was Seth who said that. My eyes widened and I quickly looked back down. I didn't want to see them like this. Not when I was currently fucked up in the head.

"So, how did things go with Randy last night?" Seth asked sitting with us. At the mention of Randy's name, I felt myself get queasy.

"Uh, how did what go with Randy?" I asked. I was curious.

"Oh, I told them that you were gonna break up with Randy." Summer said. I glared at her.

"Uh, we're gonna try things again. Sorry about the mix up. I...I gotta go. My match is...coming up. See ya." I said while standing up and leaving. I wasn't really mad at Summer. I would have said the same thing. I just continued to the guerilla and waited for my match.

Summer's POV

I watched as Amber walked away. I was so worried about her.

"Is she alright? She looked so distant." Roman said and I sighed. I knew I wasn't supposed to say anything but I was too worried about her and they deserved to know, especially Dean.

"Guys, I need to tell you something. But you have to promise not to say anything. I don't want her in trouble." I explained.

"What happened?" Dean asked looking at me suspiciously. I sighed. Hopefully things could remain civil.

"The reason Amber is saying she's back with Randy is because he...did something awful to her." I explained.

"What did he do?" Seth asked leaning on the table.

"Randy, he...well, Amber went to his room last night to break up with him like I told you. Evidentally, he didn't take to kindly to it and he...he...he raped her." I explained. I saw their faces contort into shock and then into anger. Wow, they really do care about her.

"That fucking bastard! He's gonna regret hurting Amber like that!" Dean yelled while standing up and glaring.

"Dean, calm down." Roman said.

"No I won't! Amber didn't deserve to be raped by that fucker!" Dean yelled once more.

"Dude, you seriously need to calm down. If you go and attack Randy, he'll think Amber told you and punish her even more. Do you want that?" Seth explained giving Dean a hard look. Dean stood there for a moment before saying fuck and sitting down. I let out the breath I had been holding. "Thanks for telling us Summer. We'll try and help Amber any way we can." Seth said looking at me. I nodded.

"No problem. You deserved to know and Amber needs all the support she can get especially from you guys. I can see how happy she is hanging out with you all." I said. It was the truth. I had never seen her so happy with someone else besides me. I just wish that she would tell Dean her feelings. I can see he has feelings for her. They all nodded. Dean got up and walked away. God, I hope he wasn't going to go find Randy.

"Dean." Roman said.

"Don't worry. I'm not gonna do anything. I'm just gonna go and see Amber." Dean said calmly. We watched him walk away. Maybe this will help them open up and then hopefully Dean will get her away from him. Let's just hope things work out.

Dean's POV

I was walking down the hall, trying to calm myself down. The only reason I didn't go and kill Orton was because I wanted to make sure Amber was safe. I would hate to cause her more pain. I saw a monitor and watched as Amber beat Aksana for the number one contenders match. I'm glad she was getting pushed.

I watched her eyes and they looked so dead. I cringed thinking about what Randy did. I want to help her but I don't know how. I headed back to the guerilla and waited for Amber to come backstage. Once she did, I walked over to her.

"Dean? What are you doing here?" She asked when she saw me. I didn't say anything and just took her hand and we went to an abandoned room. Once I found one, we walked inside. "Dean, what's going on?" I needed to tell her.

Amber's POV

I looked at Dean confused. What in the world was going on with him? He was quiet for a moment before he walked up to me and grabbed my face with hands. He stroked my face for a minute before he leaned down and kissed me! My mind was blank for a second before I kissed him back. I couldn't believe he was kissing me. Did he like me too? I decided not to think about it and wrapped my arms around his neck as our kiss deepened.

I felt his tongue lick my lips asking for permission. I knew I shouldn't but I couldn't help it. I opened my mouth and his tongue slipped in and began exploring my mouth. Dean pulled me closer to him and I relished in the feeling of being close to him. I wanted to enjoy this as much as I could before reality kicked in. We soon had to pull away because we both needed air.

"Dean..." I said trying to get my breath back.

"I love you..." Dean said a little fast. I looked at him shocked. Did he seriously say that?

"What?"

"I said I love you. I have for a while now." Dean said. I blushed and hugged him closely. I loved him too.

"I...love you too. But Randy..." I stopped myself. Dean didn't know about what Randy did.

"Fuck Randy. I know what he did to you." He said. I looked at him shocked. I already know who must have told him. Dammit, I was gonna kill Summer but now I know that Dean likes me.

"But...I'm damaged goods, even though I've always been damaged goods. I don't deserve to be with anyone." I said trying to hold back my tears.

"Don't talk like that. You are not damaged goods. And what do you mean you've always?" Dean asked. I shook my head.

"I don't want to talk about it. I have to go before Randy gets suspicious." I said reluctantly pulling away from him.

"What's your room number? I wanna spend time with you." Dean said suddenly. I smiled a little.

"I don't know yet. I haven't gotten it yet. I'll text you when I'm in." I said. Dean nodded before walking up and kissing me again. I kissed back and then left. Not wanting to get in any more trouble with Randy.

**And that's the end. And yay! Dean and Amber have revealed their feelings for each other! Read and review and let me know what you think. :)**


	10. Chapter 10: Midnight Visit

**Here is Chapter 10. Sorry about the late update. I've been so busy moving and then I lost internet for a while but now I'm back. :)**

**AmbroseBabe87: Thanks for the review. Sadly that won't happen for a while but I hope you like this one. :)**

**BoGirl11: Thanks and they should eventually.**

**Zombie450AriesReBornPrincess: Thank you and yes Summer did need to say something. Glad you liked it sadly I have to make you wait a little longer for Randy to get what's coming to him. lol**

**shaniquacynthia: Thank you, glad you liked it. And yes it was about time they said something.**

**asprankle1: Thank ya! Sadly, it won't be happening yet but it eventually will. I promise. :)**

I arrived at Randy's locker room and knocked. I heard Randy yell come in and I opened the door and walked in. "Where the fuck were you?" Randy asked while glaring at me. I cringed before looking and seeing Triple H standing there.

"I'm sorry. I was hanging out with Summer." I said while looking at the floor. I wish I was still with Dean right now.

"Oh really? Then how come Aksana told me that you left with Ambrose?" Randy asked. I froze. Oh great.

"What are you talking about? You told me to stay away from him and I did." I said. I then felt Randy backhand me and I fell to the floor. I looked to Triple H for help but he just stood by and closed his eyes.

"Don't you ever talk back to me. You need to be taught a lesson about disobeying me." Randy said. Randy grabbed me by my hair and pulled me with him over to the couch. "Hunter, do you mind?"

"All right, just don't hurt her to badly." Hunter said while walking away. I looked at him shocked. What the hell? Isn't he supposed to be the boss? Why would he let me be tortured by him? All thoughts died in my head when I was forced onto my knees when he sat down on the couch. He pulled his trunks down, allowing his cock to be free. I then began struggling and I felt a hard slap to my face.

"Stop struggling and suck my cock." Randy said before shoving his dick into my mouth. I gagged as his dick hit the back of my throat. I heard Randy groan at that. I couldn't believe this sick bastard was enjoying it. I tried to imagine it being Dean but it was no use. Randy was too rough and I know Dean would never be this rough with me. Randy began thrusting into my mouth roughly and I kept gagging. It felt like I was suffocating. I felt tears fall down my face. I hated this. This went on for about 10 minutes before he released in my mouth. I didn't want to swallow it but Randy wouldn't allow that. He covered my nose, cutting off my air supply. I tried to fight it but it was a losing game and I ended up swallowing his cum and opened my mouth to let air in. "This better teach you a lesson. If I find out you've been with Dean or any of those other Shield members, you will be sorry." He said before standing up and putting his trunks back on and leaving.

I just sat in the locker room, crying my eyes out. I can't believe this was happening to me. I got up and went to the Divas Locker Room and changed into my regular clothes. I looked and saw Aksana talking to Alicia. She looked at me and smirked. That bitch. Just because I beat her, she had to go and tell Randy where I was. She was gonna regret it. I grabbed my bag and began making my way to the exit. I then get a text from Randy saying:

Oh yeah. I'm gonna be out getting laid. Sleep tight babe.

I glared at the phone before throwing it and hitting the wall. It broke into pieces. Dammit, now I gotta buy a new one. Lovely.

"Woah Amber. What happened to you?" I heard Summer say when she reached me.

"Hey Summer. Um, Randy forced me to...give him a...blowjob." I said lowly. She gasped and hugged me.

"I'm so sorry you have to deal with this." Summer said sadly. I could tell she was trying not to cry.

"Don't worry about it. There's something good though." I said while smiling a little.

"What could possibly be good about getting mouth raped." Summer said incredulously.

"Dean and I are semi-together." I answered. Summer smiled happily.

"Yay, I'm so happy for you. And why do you mean semi?" She asked. "Oh before that, do you need a ride?" I nodded and we went to her car and headed to the hotel. "Now answer my first question."

"Well, I can't say we're fully together until I get away from Randy, which will probably won't be for a long time. Randy says he's nowhere near done with me." I said while sighing.

"That shouldn't stop you. You and Dean are made for each other. I want to see you two happy." She said. I nodded.

"Thanks Sum." I said. "Oh, can I borrow your phone when I get my room number? I promised Dean I would text him when I did." I asked.

"Sure. What did you do with your cell?" She asked looking at me a little. I showed her the broken phone. "Amber! What the hell happened to make you to take it out on your phone?" She asked shocked.

"Randy fucking Orton. He sent me a text saying he was gonna go get laid after he mouth raped me." I said angrily.

"God, he is such a prick." Summer said. I laughed a little at that. We soon got to the hotel and I got my room number. Summer handed me her phone and put his number in since I knew it by heart, luckily:

Hey this is Amber. I'm borrowing Summer's phone. 318. See you later.

I soon got a text back:

All right, see you. ;)

I laughed. "You can delete the messages later, even though Randy wouldn't look through your phone." I said while smiling.

"Oh trust me. I'm deleting these. I don't need to see you two making googly eyes at each other." She said. I laughed. I'm surprised I was able to laugh after what happened earlier. "And I'm glad to see you laughing. You had me worried." She added. I nodded.

"Thanks Summer." I said while smiling a little. "Well, I better head up to my room since I'm expecting company. I'll see ya later."

"All right. Have fun girl." She said. I nodded and headed up to my room. I was excited but nervous. I knew nothing was gonna happen tonight because I was not ready after what happened to me the other day. But mainly because of the force blowjob. I felt nauseous just thinking about it. I fought back down because I did not wanna get sick. I arrived at my room and went inside and laid down on the bed, hoping to settle my stomach even though it really wasn't helping. About 20 minutes later, I heard a light knock on the door. I got up and answered it. I smiled seeing Dean standing there. I opened the door a little wider, just enough for him to slide in before lightly closing the door.

"Amber, you alright? You look pale." Dean said when he turned to look at me. He walked up to me and suddenly the nausea hit me and I had to run to the bathroom to let it out. Dean quickly came into the bathroom and rubbed my back while holding my hair back. Once I was sure I was fine, Dean picked me up gently before walking me to the bed and laying me down. He then went to the mini fridge and pulled out a small water bottle before walking back over and handing it to me.

"Thanks." I said hoarsely while drinking some of the water.

"What happened babe?" He asked.

"Randy...he...forced me to give a fucking blowjob." I said while sighing.

"What?! That bastard. I'm gonna kill him." Dean said angrily. I just sighed and grabbed his hand and pulled him toward me, forcing him to lay with me.

"Right now, I don't wanna think about Orton." I said. Dean nodded before wrapping one of his arms around me and pulled me to him. He leaned down and kissed me. I instantly kissed back. This time, I licked his lips asking for entrance and Dean instantly granted it. I explored his mouth before Dean's tongue joined in and we tongue wrestled for a while until Dean explored my mouth. We soon had to break our kiss when air became necessary.

"Get some rest, Amber. You need it." Dean said while kissing the top of my head.

"No, I just want to spend time with you." I said wanting to protest, not caring if my eyes wanted sleep.

"Babe, please rest. For me." Dean said. I just sighed and nodded. I knew that he would leave later on so he doesn't risk getting caught. I closed my eyes and soon sleep was consuming me. "Sleep tight." Dean whispered. I felt his lips on the side of my face and I fell asleep with Dean's arm around me.

Dean's POV

I watched as slept in my arms. I couldn't believe she was finally mine...well, not fully. She was so beautiful when she slept. I swear that I would kill Orton when I would be able to get my hands on him. Forcing Amber to do this stuff with him, it was wrong. An injustice. I swore I would get Amber away from Randy and into The Shield. She deserved a better life than this.

When the timed turned 5, I decided to leave just in case Orton came snooping around. I didn't want to be caught and have Orton hurt her some more. I noticed something in the trash. I took a look and saw it was her cell phone. It looked like it had put through hell. I picked it up and tried to open the screen, but the screen stayed black. I may not be good with cell phones but I could tell this phone was broke. It then gave me idea with how to spend some time with Amber without Orton knowing. I quickly found some paper and a pen and wrote a note before putting it on the pillow beside her. I then quietly snuck out, excited for tomorrow.

**And that's the end. Please read and review and let me know what you think. See you next chapter.**


	11. Chapter 11: Best Made Plans

**Here is Chapter 11. I think this is my most favorite chapter. Hope you enjoy it. :)**

**Disclaimer: The same as usual. Nothing has changed.**

The next morning, I awoke to an empty bed. I wasn't surprised. I knew he had to leave so he wouldn't get caught. I sat up to wipe the sleep from my eyes. I looked down and noticed a piece of paper sitting on the pillow. I picked it up and looked at it.

_Hey Amber. Meet me at the cafe down the street at 9. See you there. - Dean_

I smiled seeing the note. At least Dean was making an effort to spend time with me. I got up and showered before picking out clothes to wear. I wore a red mid-riff shirt, a pair of black skinny jeans, and sandals. I then put on my birthstone necklace that my mother gave me before she passed away. I didn't speak to my Father. I haven't for 9 years and I don't plan on it. Not after what he did to me. I put on a little makeup and headed out.

I made sure Randy or one of his buddies weren't around to watch me. I slipped out of the building and headed to the small cafe down the street. I soon arrived and went inside and saw Dean sitting at one of the tables looking outside with his back turned to me. I snuck up behind him and quickly wrapped my arms around him. He flinched at the sudden contact.

"Haha, scared ya." I said while walking around him and sitting with him.

"Not really. More like surprised." Dean said while smirking.

"You know, denial is a very nasty thing." I said while smirking back. Dean laughed at that. We talked for a while, while eating a small breakfast.

"So, I happened to see your phone in the trash last night." Dean started. I looked at him shocked.

"Oh...yeah. The phone..." I said while frowning. I can't believe I would throw it at the wall and break it. The phone did nothing wrong, it was the asshole who was on it.

"What happened?" Dean asked. I looked a little uncomfortable talking about it, mainly because we were in a public place.

"Well...after the you know what incident. Randy sent me a text that he was gonna get...laid." I said the last word in a whisper. "I got mad at the fact he used me to get off and then go and fuck some other girl afterward, pissed me off and I took it out on the innocent phone." I finished.

"Asshole. I promise, I'm gonna find a way to get you away from him." Dean said while taking my hand. I actually believed he would.

"Thanks." I said.

"Anyway, on a happier topic, after seeing the phone, I decided that we should take you phone shopping. I know you love your twitter." Dean said the last part smirking.

"Oh ha-ha, yes I LIKE twitter but I'm not obsessed with it." I said.

"So says the girl with over 2,000 tweets." Dean said while laughing.

"How do you know that? You don't even use twitter." I shot back, not caring I just admitted it.

"I saw it from Seth's twitter." Dean said simply. "And good job for admitting it." He said while winking.

"You are just such an ass." I said while playfully glaring at him. He just laughed. "But thanks...for going with me to get a phone."

"No problem. And thank you, I take the ass as a compliment." He said smirking with glee. I just rolled my eyes. Of course, he would. We soon finished eating and headed out to the closest cell phone store.

I soon had my phone and we went and just walked around. "Thanks a lot, Dean." I said while looking at him and smiling.

"It wasn't a problem. Gives me time with you before you have to go back to that asshole." Dean said with a frown. I nodded, a little sad that I couldn't spend more time with him. I looked and saw an alleyway. I quickly grabbed Dean by the hand and dragged him into the alleyway. "Amber, what are-," He didn't get to finish before I quickly turned around kissed him deeply.

He kissed me back instantly and he walked me to lean against the wall. He then began kissing down to my neck before kissing back up to my lips. I felt Dean's hands slide down my hips to my ass before giving it a squeeze. "Dean..." I moaned lowly. He then broke the kiss and we looked at each other, catching our breath. I looked at the time and realized that I had to go before Randy found me.

"I gotta go, Dean..." I said reluctantly. Dean nodded.

"I know but I honestly don't want to let you go." Dean said. I nodded.

"Neither do I." I said while sighing. We stayed there for another few minutes, giving lazy kisses before Dean reluctantly pulled away from me. Once we got into plan sight, we pretended to just be friends, which I hated. I just wanted to yell out and say 'I was dating Dean Ambrose so you can kiss my ass' but I can't. We soon arrived at the hotel and went our separate ways. I looked at him one more time before heading to my room. Once in my room, I sat down on the bed and sighed. Today was so awesome, I wished it wouldn't end. I heard my phone go off and saw I had a text.

I looked at it and smiled seeing Dean's name, well it was named mom, just in case Randy decided to snoop around.

_**Had a great time, babe. Can't wait for the next time. ;) - DA**_

I then texted back: **_I had a great time too. I can't wait either. ;) - AR_**

We texted for a small bit until I heard banging on my door. I already knew who it was. I walked over and looked through the peephole and saw Randy. I cautiously opened the door but Randy pushed it open and walked in and I closed the door. I was about to talk when all of a sudden, I felt a hard slap that sent me falling to the floor.

"Where the fuck were you, bitch? I tried calling 5 times." Randy said angrily.

"I'm sorry...I had to buy a new phone, my old one broke." I said meekly. I hated this. I wished I was back with Dean, where I knew I would be safe.

"That better be all you did. If I find out that you were with any of those Shield bastards, you are gonna be sorry." Randy said while glaring.

"I promise that I wasn't with anyone. I needed to get a new phone. That's all." I said while looking him in the eyes, making sure I didn't let on I was lying.

"Fine, hurry and get your shit together. We have a flight to catch." Randy said while leaving. I held back the tears because I was tired of being so damn weak. I then packed up my stuff before leaving the hotel and meeting up with Randy. I sat in the lobby waiting for him when I saw Dean, Seth and Roman walk out to the lobby. Dean noticed me first and smirked before silently waving at me. Seth and Roman noticed as well and smiled and waved. I waved back to the them and stopped just in time before Randy came into view. He walked over and made me stand up before we headed off. I could feel death glares being sent at Randy and I know who they belonged to.

After a few hours, we arrived at our destination, we unboarded and went to the hotel. On the drive there, I heard my phone go off. I looked and saw mom across the screen. I told Dean he would be under mom so Randy wouldn't ask questions.

"It's my mom. I need to take this." Thank goodness that Randy didn't know nothing about my personal life. "Hey Mom."

"Hello deary." Dean said changing his voice. I tried not to laugh at that. He was crazy sometimes.

"So, what did you need?" I asked while smiling.

"Well, I was hoping that you would come visit and spend the week with me in Vegas." He explained still talking in what was supposed to be a woman's voice.

"I would love to come and see you. It's been a while. I have the rest of the week off after tonight." I said while smiling.

"All right, deary. I will see you when you get here. I love you, hun." Dean said.

"I love you too, mom. See you." I said as we hung up.

"What's going on?" Randy asked.

"My mom wants me to come visit. She's been lonely since my Father died." I explained.

"All right. You can visit her for the week but I expect you back on Sunday." Randy said letting it slide.

"I know, Randy...Thanks..." I said although it hurt my pride a little. We soon arrived at the hotel and I got my room and headed to it. Once I was in the privacy of my room, I went and sat down and called Dean.

"Yes deary. What can I do for you?" Dean asked still acting like a woman. I laughed.

"Has anyone told you, you sound terrible as a woman?" I asked while smirking. Dean laughed.

"Well Seth said I sounded amazing." He said joking.

"LIKE HELL I DID! THAT WAS SOME TERRIBLE SHIT!" I heard Seth yell over the phone. I laughed. He must have had it on speakerphone.

"Don't worry Seth, I believe you. And yeah, Dean does sound terrible." I said laughing.

"Hey, you're supposed to be on my side." Dean said and I could hear the pout. I laughed once more.

"Anyway, how are you doing, Amber?" Roman asked this time.

"Hey, give me the phone back!" Dean yelled. Hmm, Roman must have jacked it.

"I'm doing good. Except for getting backhanded by Randy because he didn't know where I was." I explained while sighing.

"FUCK!" Dean yelled. I hated telling them stuff like that, especially Dean.

"We're sorry, baby girl. You don't deserve it." Roman said.

"It's fine. I'm just happy that Randy thinks I'm going to visit my mother this week. So, I'll get a week away from him." I explained.

"That's good. You need to get away from him." Roman said. I nodded.

"Yeah. I really do." I said. "Well, I better get going in case Randy pops in." I said.

"All right. We'll see you sometime this week." Roman said.

"Awesome, can't wait." I said.

"See ya, Amber!" Seth yelled over.

"See ya Sethie." I said smirking.

"Aw, don't call me that!" Seth said and I could hear the pout in his voice. I laughed.

"Anyway, I'll see you tomorrow morning. I kinda got our tickets already and the flight is at 7:15." Dean explained.

"All right, I'll see you then." I said.

"See you. I love you." He said. I smiled.

"I love you too." I said while smiling. We then hung up and I laid down. I couldn't wait until tomorrow.

**And thats the end. Read and review and let me know what you think. :)**


End file.
